For The First Time
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: Ok I have added chapter ten which is 800 something words long! So please tell me if it's long enough! This is a story about saria's life in one of the many ways I make it. It is a S/L fic so please r+r
1. For The First Time

A/N Ok Hi peeps! It's me Crazy Mongoose and I wanted to say that I do not own Zelda or the other characters, though I would like to. This is my second fic so please tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember that day so well in my mind that it seems as if it were just yesterday. My mother had died when I was a baby from small pox. We had to burn her and all of her things so I have nothing left of her. We also had to burn our money for all of it was in her purse. When I was six, my dad had stole money from the King so he could buy us food. My father was caught by two of the royal guards and taken to the Guillotine. I followed the guards to see what they were going to do to daddy. I can still feel the ache in my feet as I climbed up those stairs that led to the roof. That's when I saw the so-called "Guillotine." It was a big wooden frame with a platform holding it. In the top of the frame was a little hole with a rope coming through. On one end of the rope was a shimmering sharpened piece of metal. An executioner was holding the other end of the rope tightly. The two guards that brought daddy up here shoved him into place and the Executioner let go of the rope. Then metal came down on my father's thick neck slicing his head off. Blood splashed everywhere! His head rolled over to me, his eyes in the back of his head and his mouth open in shock. I heard a scream but didn't realize till later that I was the one who was screaming. That's when the guards noticed me and made a leap to try and grab me. I ran from there as fast as I could. I fell asleep under a willow tree and was found the next morning by the happy mask man. He took me to the Hyrule Orphanage where I spent the next seven years of my life. I didn't talk to anyone except a little boy who was only at the orphanage one day before he ran away. Some people say he died others say he didn't. I just said he's lucky to be free. At age thirteen I was let go and I ran to Kokiri Forest. I hated it there because there was a boy named Mido who was very self-centered. That's when I met Link. He was just a year older than me and had golden blonde hair with deep blue eyes to match. We instantly became friends and I, Saria, started to fall in love. 


	2. Your Leaving?

A/N Ok so I didn't get ten reviews but my Best Friend (well one of them but she's defiantly my fav. Author!) Really wants me to continue so I guess I will!  
  
  
  
It's been five months. Five months of living in a paradise next to Lake Hylia. After meeting Link I started to live in his Lakeside Mansion. He didn't even make me pay rent! Over the past few months we have grown closer and closer. One morning I awoke to the sound of Epona, (His horse,) whinnying softly. I ran over to my balcony doors and walked outside. I saw Link packing some things on Epona's back. Dressing quickly I ran outside to see what he was up to. "Hey Link what are you doing? Isn't that a little much to take for a morning run?" We always joked like this. He turned around smiling and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Sorry Sar, but this isn't a morning run. I'm leaving!" I was astonished. What did he mean leaving? "Link where are you going? Why? Can't you stay here with me?" He rested his arms on my shoulders and answered "Saria I would love to stay here with you but I can't. Zelda is sending me to Termina. I know what a drag I gotta go save the world again but I promise I'll be back. Here take this so you can remember the promise." He put a tiny green emerald that was attached to a tiny sapphire in my hand. "I know it isn't much but it looked pretty and that made me think of you and uhhh.." His voice trailed off showing that he was embarrassed about what he had said. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and knew he would come back. He got up Epona's back and rode off. I ran up to my room and cried so hard that I thought I would drown in my own tears. I locked myself in my room and didn't eat for three days. By then I felt very sick. I, Saria, had a terrible love for that man. And I, Saria, would not be happy till he was back.  
  
Ok I mean it if I don't get a single review I will not update. OK! 


	3. Insanity

A/N Ok you guys sent me reviews so I am giving you a chapter! I am so happy to hear that you like it! So here is your new chapter and yes I do apologize that each chapter is short but I have to handwrite them first so I don't want to write you know a bible-sized chapter! Please still Review!  
  
Month after month after month I waited and still he wasn't back. Every night I cried, every day I sulked. The monotony of it all was enough to drive anyone crazy. "He probably ran away! He probably never even had to go to Termina! It was all probably just a big lie! Most likely he's snuggling up to Princess Zelda!" I was yelling at no one but myself. It may have looked insane but it felt really good. I knew I was crazy but what did I care!? Link, my only friend in the world had left me! Each day I got worse until finally I couldn't stand it any longer. I threw open the drawer, grabbed a pair of scissors and started hacking off my long wavy green hair. It used to be down to my waist but now was up to my armpits! I threw the scissors in disgust and the smashed into a pot. I started to like the feeling of smashing things and punched a mirror. Blood came rushing out of my knuckles and fell on the shattered glass staining it red. I threw all the silverware from the kitchen drawer on the floor and put forks in people's socks. Smashing pots, tearing up couches, and destroying Links house was all did that day. I, Saria, was insane and proud of it! 


	4. Cryin' Time

A/N Ok Hi here is chapter four in my little fic. I really hope you like it. Please r+r. Thanks!  
  
The next day I awoke lying on the floor surrounded by broken glass, silverware, and couch fluff. Suddenly I remembered what I had done the day before and I totally broke down. I started to scrape my arms with my fingernails, thinking that this was a good punishment for what I had done. I hated myself for destroying Link's beautiful house. Even worse he probably would hate me too! I collapsed on what was left of the couch, exhausted from trying to hurt myself. I continued weeping so loud that an hour later I didn't hear the door open. What I did hear was someone say "What the heck happened here?" I looked gloomily towards the front door and saw Link standing with his mouth open. He had grown at least half a foot taller and now had a decent tan. His long blonde bangs encircled his surprised face with his blue eyes on fire. "Saria are you ok? Who did this? Why are you crying?" When I didn't answer his questions he ran over to me and held me in his arms. That set me off again and I was surprised to see that I still had tears left in my system. Between sobs I managed to get the whole story out, especially the part that I was the one who did this. The oddest part that I still don't get to this day is that when I told him he wasn't even mad! In fact he looked a little relieved. I thought that someday I would tell him he was one very odd egg, just not today. Today this is all we could do. We sat there for a while, me sobbing into the shoulder of his tunic, him just holding me and telling me it was ok. To some we may have looked like a couple. Because that's exactly what we were. A couple of friends. I, Saria, was lucky to be alive and still have my friend after all these months.  
  
Ok this may sound done but it is not! This is only chap. Four. I do not think I want to end it this early. If you think I should do different e- mail me at MissingLink391@yahoo.com Toodles! 


	5. Overheard Secrets

A/N Hey everyone I am writing chapter 5 because ya all are so sweet and review! Doesn't mean I want you to stop though!  
  
I must have fallen asleep in Links arms because when I woke up it was morning and I was in my bed. I looked out my balcony doors and saw din's sun rising slowly but surely over the green horizon. Getting out of bed and dressing in my white tank and green skirt I went downstairs to find everything.gone?! "Link we've been robbed! Oh god.." Link walked in the room from the front drawer and smiled at me. "Oh Sar stop being such a worrier! I just had all the stuff taken away so we can get new stuff! Honestly you think someone could steal from me?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. Then he jogged upstairs. I stood Frozen and dropped my backpack. Then I felt where he had kissed me and sighed. That was defiantly weird! I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door. As soon as I was out the door I put my bag on and headed toward the stables.  
  
Walking through there made me feel good because it was the one place where I was welcomed by everyone. I whistled a greeting to each horse as I passed it rubbing some noses scratching some foreheads. When I got to Epona's stall her head immediately popped out of the door. "Hey girl how are you doing huh?" I took some carrots out of the bag in the tack room and fed them to her. "That's good isn't it girl? Yeah want to go to the market? Ok then lets get your saddle." Epona neighed happily and brushed her head against my shoulder. I smiled as I went back into the tack room to get her saddle. In there I saw pictures of Link riding Epona in races, with medals and trophies. They both looked so happy. I wish that I could be a big part of their life. For example if I were Link's girlfriend then I could go to there races, and I could help him save the world and. oh who am I kidding! I could never do that kind of stuff. I found her bridal and saddle and went into her saddle. That's when two stable hands walked in. "You know he's just using her to promote himself! If she wasn't so beautiful he would have her out on the street in a second!" "Yeah you know how heartless that guy is! He gets a girl for two weeks then dumps her!" The both walked away, laughing. The first voice I recognized as the new stable boy, Jared. The second voice had to be Shane, Link's long time army friend. As soon as they left I got on Epona and rode away. I, Saria, was running away. 


	6. Runaway

A/N OK I really want reviews for this ok? Because I don't really like working my butt off and then have no new reviews. (This does not include you Anna because you stock me up on reviews everyday, which I am thankful for!) I don't want to be mean, it's just making me feel like a half of a dull penny and that isn't fun.  
  
As soon as I got to the market town I realized how stupid I was. I didn't bring any food, extra clothes, or anything at all! I only had twenty rupees and that is not enough to last a day. I turned Epona around and headed back toward the house. I figured that when everyone was asleep tonight I would pack my stuff and leave. I prayed that it would work.  
  
That night, or maybe I should say morning; at one o'clock everyone was asleep. I started packing clothes in a leather sack; along with the clothes were packed Food, water bottles, Paper and pencils (for letter writing), and scissors. Hey you never know what I might need those for. I also found a old shield in the basement and decided to take that along. I went quietly to Links room and found him asleep in his bed. I wrote him a note telling him that I had left and was very grateful that he had let me stay that long but I didn't want to be a burden any longer. Then I did something slightly insane. I kissed him good-bye. "This is something I have to do Link." I whispered then crept down the stairs and out the door. "I know Saria, I know." I could almost hear him say that as I ran to the stables. Earlier I had saddled and bridled Epona so I wouldn't have to take time to do that now. Opening the stall door quickly I climbed in the saddle and rode off. Tears filled my eyes as I urged myself not to look back. I kept my view to the road ahead. I was shaking because of my crying and I felt like a little girl all over again. Like a little girl being take away from the place she called home once again. I, Saria, missed home already. 


	7. Fight of The Century

A/N Ok peeps here is my next attempt at this story line. I love writing this story and hearing your nice reviews. Please keep up the reviews! With no more ado here is Chapter 7!  
  
I kept Epona at a fast gallop for I had a feeling that someone was following us. I turned my head and saw a black stallion chasing us. On his back was .Link? What, how did he know we were running away? I recalled my whole leaving scene and remembered going to his room and kissing him good-bye. He must have been faking his sleep! Oh why did I have to go in his room, why? I kicked Epona's sides and speed up. After ten minutes of a wild chase Epona's leg hit a rock and sent me flying forward. I hit my head on a rock and was out cold.  
  
A few hours later I awoke under a tree with Link next to me. His back was to me so I couldn't tell what he was doing. "Oh god. what happened?" He turned around and looked at me with concerned, but relieved eyes. "You rode my horse to hard and when she hit that tiny little rock with such speed you went flying and hit your head. That's why you don't ride out here alone at night." He leaned back against the tree and sighed. "I did have a reason you know. I overheard something and I left because. well. I didn't know I was living with such a heartless person!" I had just recalled what the stable boys had said about Link keeping me because of my looks. Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "What do you mean heartless? What did I ever do to you?! I mean I let you live with me for years, I wasn't mad when you destroyed my house, and I just now saved your life! I don't know how you get heartless out of that!" He looked at me in disgust and I held the same stare for him. "Oh shut up. You can stop pretending to be nice to me! I know you're doing this for your own Reputation! What am I to you a decoration?!" I was steamed up but I had just started. Obviously he had to. "What do you mean a decoration? Saria what the heck are you talking about?! I kept you at my house because you were, number one homeless; number two the only girl who ever liked me for something but my looks! Now where did you hear that I was keeping you for decoration?" He glared at me so hard I thought I would melt. Usually I have the feeling of melting from his glance in a good way but not this time. This was the first time I was truly scared of him. "I heard it from your buddies, Jared and Shane. Of course they were telling each other exactly what you said because you'd never lie to them!" I turned away from his stare and bit my lip to keep from crying. "The idiots. Why would they go behind my back and lie about me?" At that I snorted. Oh yeah Link sure keep trying but I am not going to forgive you. Just then an arrow whizzed past my shoulder. Then a huge creature carrying a bow with arrows jumped out of the bushes. I, Saria, was being attacked. 


	8. Arrow In My Heart

A/N Ok it's funny that I update so often. I cannot take all the credit for my story line because my mom helped me think of the next part. I luv you mama! Ok onward with the story!  
  
Another arrow flew past my face as Link grabbed me and ran. We dive behind a huge boulder and he put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. Looking over the edge of the rock he signaled that the coast was clear, But not for long. "Ok Saria stay here until you are positive that I have killed them. Then you can come out and we will make a run for the house ok?" I nodded a quick yes and watched as he slowly stepped out into the clearing. I heard the attacker's jump into the scene and the clashing of swords against spears. When all the noise had died down, I waited for Link to tell me to come out. I found a rock and started sharpening it against the boulder. I thought that it would be a good thing to have just in case. After about an hour of waiting I heard a jagged breathing coming closer to me. I peeked up over the rock to be eye to eye with one of the maniac attackers! I stabbed my rock in one of his eyes hoping that he would get at the least, distracted for a second. It worked and I ran behind him and stabbed my rock through to his heart. He died instantly. I wiped the sweat off my brow, and then turned to find Link. I saw instead a pile of the men who attacked us and. Link lying dead a few feet away? My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I rushed over to where he was and found that he was still breathing. Barely. "Oh link what happened to you." Sticking strait out of his chest was a arrow, right over his heart. With some effort I managed to pull it out. He groaned when I did but I knew he had to be somewhat relieved to have that, literally, off his chest. I ripped off the bottom of my shirt until it came about an inch above my belly button, and tried to wipe off the blood from the wound. It was no use though. The wound was to deep. That's when Link opened his blue eyes that were clouded over with pain and said, "The arrow almost hit my heart. The only reason it didn't was because my angel was protecting me. She was hiding behind the rock praying for me." He finished each sentence with a weak smile. "Saria, I don't care what you heard, all I want to say before I die is that I love you." He closed his eyes for what I feared was the last time. "I love you too Link." I started sobbing as he died in my arms. I, Saria, had lost my one and only true love. 


	9. Reawakening

A/N Ok I feel so blah today! I don't know why I just do. So this chapter is probably going to be corny. This story is almost done! Yikes I want to cry! Nooooooo!  
  
"Are Farore you better come over here and see what you're creation has done this time!" Din called to her sister. "Gosh Din how can you be so cruel! He died because he loved her! Wahhhhhhh!" Nayru being the sensitive one started breaking down. "Ok Din where is he?" Din pointed and Farore gasped, swallowing part of the apple she had been eating, making her choke. Nayru preformed the Heimlich and Farore was ok. "Thanks Nay. I guess my immortality spell didn't work huh?" She asked her sisters with a half smile. In unison they both screamed "You killed the Hero of Time, you got to go save him now!" "Oh you guys are no fun what-so-ever!" She flew down from the heavens and landed quietly behind Saria. "Man you guys grow fast!" Saria turned around surprised to see someone. Especially since that someone was Farore of the three Great Fairy's!" Ok Saria move over so I can bring ol' Linky boy back to life." Saria moved as and then Farore thrust her hands out, a green light surrounding them. She threw the light at Link and then she disappeared. Saria was looking up in the skies for her when she heard a groan. She turned her head and saw that Link was sitting up holding his head. "What the heck happened? Did I fall off the balcony again?" He looked at Saria and smiled. That's when she knew everything would be all right. Between her and Link at least. The walked for a while calling for Epona. Finally they found her at Lonlon Ranch and they rode home.  
  
As Saria was lying in bed she saw Link slip in. "Sar, I just wanted to say thanks for uhh killing that other guy. Yeah that's what I wanted to say." His cheeks reddened and she looked at him and said, "Well I thought you might need a hand." He smiled and left her room. She walked over to her balcony and looked out at the view. Lake Hylia was glistening under the full moons light. The guays and keese were nowhere in sight and everything looked peaceful. Everything except the two stable boys running off with the horses.  
  
Ok I wanted to leave it at this because I didn't want to end this story ok? Please review or I will not continue! 


	10. What?!

A/N Ok peeps here is chapter ten! Like a reviewer very nicely suggested I am going to try and make this a longer chapter. I almost promise you it will be! Still keep up the reviews! I love reading what you all think!  
  
"Link someone's stealing the horses!" I screamed at him a few million times running all over the house. I finally found him outside talking to the to stable hands I had just saw earlier. The weird part was that there were no horses. Nobody was angry or beating' each other up either! "Link these two were stealing the horses." I looked at him and he had an I-know-Saria look. "Saria I know that's why I'm out here in the freezing cold freak weather of Hyrule!" He smiled a half smile, his teeth chattering. "Oh ok. I just wanted to make sure." My voice trailed off as I watched the two stable boys run off thinking we were actually discussing something. I pointed my finger towards them and off Link went chasing them down.  
  
I started wandering around the yard when Epona, who had obviously been one of the horses they had tried to steal, came up to me followed by some people. As they got closer I started to recognize them. First were Malon, then Darunia (Who had on about a million sweaters), Ruto (also wearing lot's of sweaters but not enjoying it), Rauru, Nabooru, Zelda, and lastly Impa. I ran over to them and was surrounded by a ton of hugs (Malon's being the friendliest, Darunia's being the pain fullest!) "Merry Christmas!" They all shouted. Now you see here in Hyrule it almost never snows so when it's really cold we celebrate Christmas. "Oh gosh I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Then I looked toward Ruto who was looking around the yard. I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed toward where Link was last. "Oh thank you! Come here Linky-poo's! I brought mistletoe!" Malon laughed and said, "Now couldn't you almost feel that coming!?" We all laughed and went inside. All of us women prepared food and talked while the guys (Namely Rauru and Darunia,) talked a very heated discussion about which sport was best. All of us girls were finding out what was happening with each other. Malon was pregnant with a baby girl. Zelda was finally getting married to some prince. Ruto was still Ruto. Nabooru had started to lead her gerudo's to live closer to the hylain's and then they would all be more comfortable with each other hopefully. I just kept my mouth shut and didn't tell them about anything. Impa noted that I was acting quieter than "An old book on a shelf." I just nodded to that and continued my cooking. Link came in and joined the other guys. Of course Ruto said she wanted to talk about sports and snuggled up close to Link. He shook his head and we all giggled.  
  
After a long while the food was ready and we all sat down to eat. Rauru wanted us all to say grace but instead we groaned. "Oh well, close enough. Lets eat!" he declared and we ate. And ate. And ate. I swear it felt more like Thanksgiving than Christmas. After dinner Link pulled me aside and onto the stairs. "Sar I have something I want to ask you." He looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Sure what?" I was surprised at how high my voice came out. I didn't know why I was so nervous he was probably just going to ask me something like if I can sneak him leftovers or."Saria will you marry me?" I was so afraid I had heard him wrong that I said "Huh? What did you say?" He laughed and said, "Will you marry me?" He took out a ring box and showed me a beautiful ring inside. I whispered a yes and then everything went black. After a long time I could hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in my bed. "Oh man was that all a dream?" Malon came to my bedside and simply said, "No you fainted when Link proposed to you," as if it happened every day! "Oh my god what did I say? Am I going to have to leave?" Malon just laughed and laughed. "Oh Saria stop being so worried! Yes you are getting married because you said yes! No you will not leave! You will stay permanently!" I fell back on my bed I was so happy. "The only problem is you won't be getting married till he gets back." At that I jumped totally out of bad and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where did he go?" "He went to Termina for a month." I sighed and just sat back imagining my wedding. It was going to be perfect. I'd invite everyone. All I had to do was wait for a month to pass by. Yet did I have to learn that when you are waiting it takes longer than it seems. 


	11. Epilouge

A/N Oky Doky peeps here is the final chappy! I know I hate to see this story go but I promise theres a good part at the end! If you don't like the way I ended it tell me why in a review! You know I always want reviews! ALWAYS!!! Oh yeah and since this is the final chapter it will not be from Saria's Point of View!  
  
After three months Link came home and Saria and him were married the next day. Of course Ruto cried but then who didn't see that one coming? Malon's baby arrived in June and they named her Roxanne. Nabooru helped the hylains get used to the gerudo's and found herself a nice husband named Richard. He was a very wealthy man she had stolen from and one time he caught her. It was love at first sight. Zelda became engaged to a prince named Heathcliff and her wedding was to take place in later months. Of course I saved the absolute best news for last! Somebody was going to have a baby! I won't tell you who though! Read my soon to be story "For the Rest of Our Lives," to find out who. (It isn't Ruto!)  
  
Ok since that was the epilouge it can be short! Alot of them are! See yaz! 


End file.
